


Spudokaga

by kokode



Series: Three-Sentence Prompts/Challenges [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Potatoes, Spuds, ahaha~, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode





	Spudokaga

Spudmine and Spudgami grew around the same farm soil so you could say they grew up together (along with the rest of their Spudfriends and Spudmilies). They both aspired to grow up big and healthy and to one day see the light of day so that they could finally prove to the other whose light really shines brighter.

Their awaited day finally came as the farm owner uprooted them at the same time, but they only had a little glimpse of the sun before they’re brought in a closed space where the sun cannot shine fully; unfortunately for Spudmine and Spudgami, they will never again be able to see the sun and compare who shines brighter as the farm owner’s family had a variety of potato dishes for dinner that night.


End file.
